


【底特律/艾倫60】2039/3/5 Dream on痴心妄想(17)

by seralazi604



Series: RK800-60 [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: *這章加拿大的男人只出場一下子。*艾倫和Six出了一場臥底行動，有點歡樂又有點緊張。這章都是糖，可能有OOC，看得開心就好了(攤手)。本章有提到好幾首歌，有興趣可以去聽一下。臥底行動這個故事有點長……慢慢看吧。
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Series: RK800-60 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372900
Kudos: 1





	【底特律/艾倫60】2039/3/5 Dream on痴心妄想(17)

時間地點不明   
男人在一陣冰冷的刺激下醒了過來，他被緊緊地綁在一張鐵椅上動彈不得，在他的四周都是水泥牆，這是一個四方形的房間，而房間內站了三位仿生人在他的右、左、前方。房間內只有一盞從他頭頂上打下來的燈，他甩了甩頭但甩不掉他臉上的冷水，水從他的臉上滑落到他的頸部，接著他低頭抵到了頸上的東西，是他再熟悉不過的東西──那個鐵製項圈。   
「把這東西拿走！」男人歇斯底里地尖叫，把三位仿生人不為所動。男人大喊著：「我被綁了多久？你們把這東西掛在我脖子上多久！」   
「三小時。」前方的仿生人先開了口，他的聲音沉穩沒有一絲同情男人處境的波動。   
「哼！看來你很清楚這項圈的作用。先拿你當實驗果然是正確的。」他左方傳來一陣女子的哼笑聲。   
「這位先生，我和你無冤無仇。你為什麼要來襲擊我？」他右方的仿生人長著一張噁心的臉，他向男人提問。   
「把這項圈從我脖子上拿走！」男人繼續鬼叫著。前方的仿生人臉一沉把一團破布塞到男人的嘴裡，說：「你沒有資格命令我們。你現在是我們的囚犯，先好好回答康納的問題。我會視情況決定你的去留。」   
女仿生人架著男人的頭往右邊轉，被稱為康納的仿生人和男人的臉對了上，男人被那詭異的笑臉嚇得一陣激靈。   
「那麼這位先生，你到底是為了什麼理由來襲擊我呢？」仿生人提問。

*** *** *** 

2039/3/4 上午十一點   
自從被SWAT隊當成保護對象之後Six沒有一個晚上是清靜的。艾倫隊長不知是下了什麼指示讓隊上的人輪流留守SWAT辦公室，二十四小時看護著他。說白一點就是他每一小時就會被SWAT隊的隊友問候一次。他的小寶貝Eva一直被鎖在抽屜的最底層，剝奪了夜間活動時間，連他想偷看一眼Eva的時間都沒有！昨夜關機休眠的時候還被凱文的相機聲嚇醒，凱文才支支吾吾地說，他只是想傳Six很安全的照片給群裡的人看，這種日子真的沒辦法過！   
叮叮叮！一連串的訊息聲在Six的腦內響起，他將訊息發到桌面的虛擬螢幕上，來信者是伊甸園的老闆 弗洛伊德．米爾斯。   
康納，你不來幫忙之後伊甸園的崔西們頻出狀況！昨天又有崔西服務到一半時出現機體不適的情況！雖然模控生命即時派人過來回收了，但這個情況太不尋常了！每台崔西都機體過熱！要是你看到這則訊息，請抽空回我一下吧！   
你的朋友   
弗洛伊德．米爾斯   
米爾斯先生，我愛莫能助。  
你的朋友  
康納60   
打完這幾行字要按下出鍵的同時，Six選擇按下了刪除鍵。他決定播一通電話給米爾斯了解一下崔西的狀況。電話在一聲響鈴後被接通了，看來米爾斯真的很急………   
「康納！你終於肯見我了！你看到我的信了嗎？」電話那頭傳來熟悉的聲音。   
「米爾斯先生，我想請你仔細描述崔西的狀況，機體過熱是很少見的損壞現象，是不是客人對崔西做了什……」   
「他們都說沒有！」米爾斯提高了一個八度，把Six嚇了一跳。「客人說他們只是做…事，完事後崔西就忽然攤倒在地上抽蓄，還有崔西抱著肚子在床上打滾，那畫面真的很嚇人，我可以傳客人給的錄像給你看！」   
話完，Six接收到了一段錄像，錄像裡的崔西像是發瘋似的在房間內亂跑亂撞，最後曲著身子在床上滾，直到倒在地板上抽蓄。   
「總共有幾台崔西被模控生命回收？」Six問。   
「從你不來伊甸園之後才過一周，就有三台崔西被回收了。而且模控生命到目前為止沒有做任何解釋，只有換了三台新的崔西給我。」米爾斯說道「新的維修師也說她沒辦法處理這種情況。」   
「她？」Six留意到米爾斯說的是女性的她。   
「對，新維修師是位女性。個頭不高，技術不怎麼好。我這麼說不是歧視女性工作者，是她沒有做好自己的工作！」電話那頭傳來米爾斯忿忿不平的聲音。   
「你什麼時候要回來？」對方拖著有點疲憊的聲音說。   
「我……」   
「Six！我有事要跟你說。」隊長辦公室忽然走進來了一個高大的男人「你在跟誰通話？」   
「……抱歉我愛莫能助，米爾斯先生。再見。」Six飛快地把電話掛掉。   
「…米爾斯，伊甸園的老闆？我以為你不用再去幫忙了？」男人走到Six的辦公桌前抱著胸站著。   
Six從椅子上站起身來對上男人的視線，說：「我不用去幫忙。只是和米爾斯先生問候了幾句。」   
「艾倫隊長你今天提早回來了，請問有什麼需要我幫忙的嗎？」Six把話題轉了個彎。   
「是DPD派來的任務，這個任務需要仿生人，所以你要來幫忙。」艾倫隊長說。   
「好的，請問是什麼任務？我需要準備什麼？」仿生人自信地問。   
「準備兩套一九五零、六零年代的西裝，你和我要去參加復古夜總會。」 

*** *** *** 

2039/3/5 晚上八點  
一輛銀白色轎車在國道75號上奔馳著，車內坐了兩個人但氣氛並不是很好，剛好和今晚的雲雨天湊合上，半滿月亮在雲霧透出一絲絲迷濛的光把銀白色的車頂照得發亮。  
「再開三百公尺要在37號出口下交流道。」一個男人的聲音冷冷地說道，他是在提醒開車的駕駛員。  
「你就不能開心一點嗎？」駕駛員說「等等要偽裝成情侶檔，你這樣像是要提分手。」  
「我下車才開始演戲。明明SWAT就不是專辨臥底行動你還接下來，這明明是DPD份內的工作！」副駕駛座的男人很不高興地說「我才不信康納休假一個禮拜是真的有事，這種裝成傻甜情侶的工作不就是他最擅長的嗎……」男人小聲地咕噥了一句。  
「是你說我會死在爆炸案裡，這個臥底行動的目標是一位軍火販賣商，不是正好？」駕駛員義正詞嚴地說。  
「在這裡下交流道。」副駕駛座的男人沒有回答駕駛員的問題。

他們要去的夜總會位於密西根州泰勒縣的戈達德街上，距離底特律都會韋恩縣機場相當近。整個小區只有一間大型的主題式夜總會，夜總會的主題每個月都不一樣，這次的臥底行動遇上的是” 一九五零年代的復古爵士之夜”，每位與會的貴賓需要穿著成一九五零年代的正式禮服才得以進場。  
「艾倫隊長，前面路口左轉就是目的地了。」副駕駛座的男人說，他調整了臉上頗有復古味的黑框大眼鏡，並翻出鏡子在耳朵上載一對水晶耳釘，說：「達令，你看我戴的這組好不好看？」  
正在停車的艾倫看了對方一眼，愣了好幾秒什麼話也沒說。  
「喔，你不喜歡種個性的嗎？我以為我要裝得假裡假氣的。」副駕駛座的男人說。  
「我的前女友也常問我這個問題，但我從來不知道要回答什麼才是對的。」艾倫有點尷尬地說。  
「原來如此，恩，你就說“親愛的，你戴什麼都好看。”」對方開完笑式的回答。  
「親愛的Six，你戴什麼都好看。」艾倫忽然冒出了一句，還順手模了模耳釘。  
「不要碰我！」Six大叫了一聲，他的耳後被騷得有點癢，隨後又覺得反應不對「抱歉，我演的不好。我要說”我最愛你了…”」他最後那句說得很小聲。  
「啊！不行！重來一遍！」Six翻出一副墨鏡給艾倫戴上，說：「我最愛你了。」最後給了艾倫一個帶著酒窩的微笑。  
艾倫深吸了一口氣，說「好了，我想我們準備好要上場了。在車裡等我。」話完，艾倫開了車門走了出去。他繞到副駕駛座打開了車門，伸出左手，說：「親愛的，我們抵達目的地了。」  
Six毫不猶豫地挽上了艾倫的手，並在走出車後給對方一個親吻。惹來一對路過的人類男女倩侶檔一陣白眼。他們倆個在對方走遠後相視而笑。

他們一路走一路交頭接頭地秀甜蜜，夜總會大門口站了四名黑衣保鑣注意到了這倆位奇特的組合，因為Six的額頭上的訊息圈代表他是位仿生人。來這個夜總會的大多是人類倩侶，還有一些是穿著火辣的仿生人，乖乖列隊站成排給門口的保鑣檢查，一看就知道是僱主帶來要上台演出的。  
「我們被盯上了。」Six在艾倫耳邊輕聲說。艾倫笑著把對方摟進自己的懷裡。

果然他們抵達大門時被一名保鑣攔了下來，問「要表演的仿生人去2號入口處登記。」  
「我的小寶貝不表演，他和我一起入場。」艾倫拿出一張黑色的邀請卡。  
「裡面沒有仿生人的飲料，我們的服務生全都是聽話仿生人。」保鑣冷冷地說並加重了後面那句話。「我要搜身，禁止任何電子產品入場。」他拿起一隻電子感測棒像極了一盞白色日光燈。電子感測棒先掃過仿生人的身體，沒有異常反應，但卻在掃過艾倫的身體時發出了嗶嗶聲。見保鑣一個挑眉，艾倫拉開自己的外套說，是他放了一些硬幣在口袋裡，剛好是20元美金。  
保鑣開玩笑似地說了個笑話：「哈哈，我可以用你口袋裡的20元美金買一身你爺爺的套裝哩！*」  
在艾倫懷裡的仿生人笑了笑，露出迷人的小酒窩。  
「看來你的機器婊子知道我在說什麼。」保鑣讓路讓他們進了夜總會大門。

*2013年的流行歌曲《Thrift Shop》  
I’m gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket.我要去買些新衣服，但我的口袋只有20美金。  
I wear your granddad's clothes, I look incredible.我穿著你爺爺的衣服，但我看起來超級酷。

夜總會的內部是挑高的裝潢，四周有著紅色大布幕從二樓垂掛到一樓，一個個大鳥籠吊掛在天花板上懸浮在空中，鳥籠內站著一個個性感的女郎仿生人，她們面無表情的看著地上的來來往往的人們。昏暗的燈光更加突顯了女郎仿生人們額頭上的訊息圈，她們都在盯著Six挽著人類的手走進了夜總會大廳。

「看來我在這裡不受歡迎。」Six用紅色的眼精瞪了一眼籠裡的仿生女郎。  
「隊長，裡面有反電波裝置，我和車裡的Eva斷了線。」Six在艾倫的耳邊低聲說著「我們耳內的無線對講機也沒辦法用了。」他們紛紛把耳內的裝置拿下來踩個粉碎。  
「那還是照原計劃？」艾倫問向仿生人。他們走到了座椅區，一排排半圓形的暗紅色沙發座滿了來夜總會的貴賓。沙發座椅區的最前面則是一個圓形的大階梯舞台，舞台上有有一群仿生人樂手們機械式地演奏著爵士音樂。  
「恩，這裡太暗了，我必須非常接進才能掃瞄到目標對象。我會混入服務生群裡。」話完Six把大衣一脫，變成一身穿著馬甲背心的服務生。  
一台男性仿生人服務生經過Six的面前，他拿走服務生手上的銀托盤和白色餐巾，隨手指了個方向說那桌的客人要一杯威士忌加可樂把對方打發走。  
「如何？」Six擺出了一付酒吧服務生的站姿，向艾倫問。貼身的馬甲襯托出他的細腰，修身的黑色長褲則把他的比例拉到完美。  
「別太得意忘形，你的小動作太多餘了。裝得再像機器一點。」他看著Six像模特兒一樣在他面前走秀。  
忽然一個虛擬影像在他們身邊投射下來，一位穿著卡其色復古西裝的人類男子出現在投射光之中，他手上戴著金光閃閃的鑽石戒指，從食指到小指。他晃了晃手裡的麥克風，說「歡迎各位貴賓光臨今晚的復古主題夜總會！請各位貴賓就座，我們今晚的表演即將開始！第一場是性感的爵士舞《All That Jazz》*，由尼可拉斯仿生人劇團為各位帶來暖場！盡情享受吧！」  
Six看著虛擬影像歪著頭思索著，說「也許還有另一種方法。」他壞笑著走開，艾倫選了一個偏遠的沙發座椅區坐下，靜靜地目送仿生人離開。

*電影Chicago裡的舞曲《All That Jazz》。

Six輕輕鬆鬆地就混入了後台區，如他所想後台區全是仿生人，或坐或站地在等待被叫喚上場，還有些在化妝台前補妝和著裝。Six將手上的銀色托盤和一個正在看電子劇本的女性仿生人對換，還順手把白餐巾蓋在對方的頭上，接著一個喀嚓聲女性仿生人被Six關了機。Six晃了晃手上的電子劇本，發現原來是出場時間和一首爵士老歌的歌詞。他腳一抬坐在女性仿生人的化妝台前，看了看鏡子裡的自己，無趣的臉蛋、老掉牙的黑框眼鏡，他伸手拿起了一隻眼線筆想給自己加點特色，接著……  
鏡子裡映照出一群被關在籠子裡的仿生人。  
Six回頭一看，在他的身後是一群被關在籠子裡的自由仿生人，他們抱著頭在角落哭泣。  
「可憐的小東西。(Pool things.)」他說「看看RA9對你們造成什麼影響。」

“叛徒！你會不得好死！”一個陌生的聲音伴隨著一個仿生人裂嘴咆哮的畫面在Six的腦內閃過。

「嘶……」Six吃痛地搖了搖頭，他的訊息圈閃了閃紅光，但一下子就恢復成正常的藍色。最近的記憶體好像不太正常，但Six也找不出什麼原因。  
Six抬起手拿了一個粉撲試圖像自己的臉看起來上相一點，但再怎麼補粉他還是遮蓋不掉在他左邊眼角底下的黑痔，最後他放棄撲粉，拿了一隻淡粉色的口紅在唇上抹了一下。好吧，至少看起來有精神多了。他重新戴上黑框眼精(不戴感覺好像少了點什麼)，把頭髮用桌上的髮雕抓了一個亂中有序的髮型，又長又捲的瀏海自然地垂在他的左前額。接著他走到服飾間換上了一件有小碎亮片的深藍色合身西裝、一條黑色的細領帶，和一雙黑色亮皮牛津鞋。  
還有半小時就輪到這位女仿生人上場了，到時候一定會很有趣，Six壞笑著。

艾倫一個人坐在偏遠的沙發座上等Six給他暗示，如他所言這裡真的太暗了。艾倫不得不把墨鏡摘下來(他又不是瞎子)，結果一摘下來五分鐘內跑來兩個女賓客頻問他旁邊的位子是不是沒有人坐。還有一位上了年紀的大媽給他點了一杯苦艾酒請他喝。艾倫才又重新把墨鏡戴上，假裝自己是瞎子。他這身打扮都是Six幫他打理的，他也不知道是好是壞，就這結果而言，是好過頭了！  
大舞台換了好幾輪戲班，艾倫有點擔心Six是不是遇上了什麼麻煩，但他沒有辦法與之聯絡，只能坐在座位上乾等。有點心浮氣躁地真不像是平常出任務的自己，艾倫喝了一點那杯苦艾酒靜靜心。

一首慵懶的爵士樂伴著有點哀傷的男聲，大舞台前的座椅區響起一陣歡呼，艾倫好奇地摘下墨鏡想確定不是發生了什麼怪事，沒料臨面走來一位穿著藍西裝的仿生人忽然在他面前坐了下來，正確來說是在他的大腿上跨坐了下來，艾倫出手想把這個不速之客甩開，沒料對方先開口。  
「艾倫隊長，是我，Six。」仿生人小聲的說道。  
艾倫抬頭一看，是Six沒錯，但他媽的為什麼要坐在自己的腿上，艾倫給了他一個十分困擾的表情。  
「抱歉，我必須非常接近才分析得到目標對象。請配合我一下。」背景音樂的小提琴還在獨奏著，艾倫抬頭望著仿生人，在迷濛的燈光之下Six看起來特別……性感？  
接著艾倫被一隻解開他領帶的手嚇到，但Six說要配合所以他解了對方的襯衫，結果反而是Six被艾倫的舉動嚇到。  
「住手！別解我衣服！」Six小聲地罵道。  
「你不是說要配合？」艾倫滿頭問號。  
他看到Six拿走了他領帶上的領針，說「我是要借一下這個！」Six把領針藏了起來，艾倫覺得自己的行為很不得體，欲伸手把對方的扣子合上，但被Six阻止了。  
「沒關係，就這樣。我好像搜索到目標對象了。就在中後方的沙發區。」  
艾倫看了一眼Six指示的方向，那裡有一個大沙發，上面坐了一個油膩膩的嫖客抱個兩個穿著兔女郎裝的年輕男子。一秒，艾倫知道Six接下來的行動了。他動了動身子想把Six抱下去，對方卻把他按在椅子上，在他耳邊說「由我來出手，你看著。」  
最後仿生人給了艾倫一個親吻「謝謝你的配合。」便唱著歌走遠了。

“Dream on, dream on, dream on” 痴心妄想吧！  
“Dream yourself a dream come true” 直到你的妄想實現為止。  
“Sing with me, if it's just for today” 跟著我一起唱吧，為今日高歌！  
“Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away” 也許明日你將不復存在。*

艾倫看著Six成功引誘了那位油膩膩的嫖客。在歌曲結束後嫖客同Six一起走入了二樓的某間包廂，接著艾倫起身也神不知鬼不覺地朝那包廂走去。

*《Dream on》史密斯飛船的主唱史提夫泰勒的歌曲。這裡是Postmodern Jukebox的翻唱版。

章完……TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Dream on這章其實是有漫畫分鏡版的，而分鏡版是Six全釋整首歌含意和走位(這段我無法用文字描寫(淚)。在今年3月我就畫了這篇的服裝設定，結果拖到11月才寫到這章(笑)。之後想花時間畫Dream on的漫畫稿(有生之年系列)。


End file.
